


So.... This Is Me.

by AnarchyIsFreedom



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, And it's early morning, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Coming Out, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, M/M, implied ned gerblansky/Jimbo Kern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchyIsFreedom/pseuds/AnarchyIsFreedom
Summary: Stan needs to tell his Uncle something important.This isn't really shippy. It only mentions Kyle briefly so if you want shipping you aren't going to find it here. You can, however, insert any male character you ship Stan with into this story in Kyle's place.





	So.... This Is Me.

Stan stared emotionlessly at his ceiling, his stoic expression caused by a mixture of fear and indifference. The thought of being rejected by his loved ones hurt, but he knew most would accept him for who he was. It took him a long time to come to terms with who he is, it took him longer to tell his friends, and longer still to even think of telling his family. 

Shelly might hate it, or maybe she wouldn’t care. To be honest, he’s never valued her opinion, he wasn’t going to start now. His mom wouldn’t care and his dad, well, he’d probably shoehorn his bi son into every conversation he could manage. But that was the exact reason he still doesn’t know. Stan knows that the second he tells his dad, the rest of the town is going to know. And if the rest of the town finds out, Uncle Jimbo is going to find out. 

The problem wasn’t that Jimbo’s a known homophobe, but rather, nobody knows his stance. There were times Stan wondered if Jimbo was gay, but then he’d remember the times Jimbo was all too willing to call people “fags.” He’s always been a stereotypical redneck kind of guy. The guy will drink and hunt until he dies, he’s a war vet known for shooting any kind of animal the second he sees it, a guy who relentlessly defended the clearly racist flag of South Park. Homophobia seems to be a given with guys like him. 

Yet, Stan has rarely seen him with any women. And when he does it’s almost always him and Ned, and a woman. Never him and a woman, and Ned. Frankly, Jimbo is almost always with Ned. It makes sense to hang out with your best friend a lot but with them, it’s like they’re inseparable. Male friends don’t usually move in together. Male friends don’t usually go everywhere together. Male friends don’t usually walk around each other in nothing but zebra panties and a robe.

Stan’s thoughts are interrupted by the purring sound of a Hummer engine outside. He sighs and sits up, he wants to get off the bed but he can’t bring himself to stand yet. A quiet ringing cut through the silence surrounding him as his room was illuminated by a bright blue light on his desk. He walked over to his phone, declining the call but sending a text of acknowledgement. 

His steps were quiet but heavy as he forced himself down the stairs and out the front door. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bright orange taking over the sky, the light a stark contrast to the dark of his house. He put on a shaky smile and waved while he made his to the running car parked in front of him.

The drive to the lake was long and relatively quiet, he tried to keep up with Jimbo’s small talk but forming words felt as painful and sharp as bile slowly rising through his throat. Eventually the words just faded out and the soft noise of the radio filled the car instead.

“We can throw them back.” Stan hummed in response before processing what his uncle had said.

“Wait, what?” His eyebrows furrowed just slightly.

“I know you don’t care much for killing things. I told Ned we’d have trout tonight but I can stop at the store on the way home instead.”

“Oh. No. It’s fine.” He didn’t mean to give such short answers, but he couldn’t think of what else to say.

“It’s clearly bothering you kid, don’t worry about it.”

“No it’s- There’s just- It’s really not-” Stan tried to tell him that that’s not what he was worried about but he didn’t know how. Everything he was saying came out jumbled, starting sentences only to cut himself off.

He sighed, fed up with himself. “I need to tell you something.”

“We’re almost there, let’s get the boat in the water first.”

Stan sighed again, hoping it was quiet enough that his uncle missed it. He had finally worked up the courage to at least start the conversation, but now he can organize his thoughts. Trying to remember exactly how he had rehearsed this conversation, trying to think of every possible response Jimbo would give for every sentence. 

The sun was high in the sky when they were finally on the lake. Jimbo was already baiting his hook while Stan knotted his line.

“It’s been awhile since we’ve done this.”

“Yeah, it was before Shelly moved out.”

“So, what’s so important Ned couldn’t come?”

Stan opened his mouth, he had just practiced this a thousand times over in his head. And yet, he couldn’t remember what he planned on saying.

He looked at his uncle. Sat right in front of him was the definition of a redneck. A redneck. Rednecks are always homophobic. How many kids have come out to their redneck parents only to be laughed at, berated, disowned, or even killed? Too many. What a perfect place too, an empty lake with nobody around for miles? What if his uncle sees gays as animals? A lot of rednecks do. And Jimbo kills animals all the time. What if-

“You can tell me anything, son.”

“I’m dating Kyle.”

The words came out before he could stop himself. Why did he say that? Why didn’t he start off slower,  _ “hey so one of my friend’s is gay and I was wondering if you thought I should still be friends with him.”  _ That would’ve been a perfect sentence to start off with. Okay maybe not perfect but a lot better than just blurting out his relationship status. What the hell was he thinking? Maybe he could play it off as a joke? Has there been too much time between when he said that and right now for him to laugh it off? Wait, how much time has there been between when he said that and right now? It’s been silent. Jimbo hasn’t said anything. He hasn’t said anything. Why hasn’t he said anything?

“I’m glad you’re happy.”

What? 

“I told you before, even if you are a sissy, you’re still my nephew and I’ll always love you.” 

Stan closed his eyes and felt the world start to move again, only now noticing how slowly time was moving around him. He let out a shaky breath as his shoulders untensed. He felt like he was getting over being paralzyed, and maybe he was. When was the last time he moved a muscle? It didn’t matter. What mattered was that his uncle still loved him. He was still going to be in his life. Everything was going to be okay.

“We got ourselves a tough one here! But no fish is a match for Jimbo.”

He opened his eyes to see his uncle struggling with his fishing rod and let out a nervous chuckle. He still felt scared, but the unease was slowly washing off. 

Now he just needs to tell everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go. I've been wanting to read about Stan coming out to Jimbo for a while but it doesn't look like anybody's posted something like this so I went ahead and wrote this. I haven't written for years so it's probably not very good but, I tried. Let me know if you want me to write him coming out to others.


End file.
